villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Twang
Twang (also known as Experiment 021 and Flute in the English dub) is one of the many illegal experiments created by Jumba Jookiba in the anime series Stitch!. He serves as the deceptive antagonist of the episode "Flute". Biography Discovered by Yuna and Stitch in a picnic basket on the beach, Twang informs them that he is a tragic victim of amnesia and abandonment. Moved by his hardship, Yuna and Stitch take him back home, where Twang proves to be quite helpful and charming, winning over Tigerlily's appeal by complimenting her appearance. In the English version, Yuna gives him the name "Flute", based on his natural talent for playing the flute he carries around with him. The following day, Twang proves his capabilities and wins over the adoration and affection of Yuna's classmates with his various skills. However, something sinister is hinted about him when he grins and snickers at the audience. Such concerns are proven valid when Jacques von Hämsterviel reveals to Delia that he had transmuted Twang into a cuter form. In this new state, Twang gains power and strength from the admiration of others, made easier by his constant fabrications of a tragic background and his adorable appearance. With this power, he will capture Stitch so that Delia can obtain his power cell. Stitch eventually comes to discover Twang's true side, only to then be framed for hurting him when Twang convinces Yuna and Tigerlily that Stitch attacked him for the food that Twang raided from the fridge. After a performance set up by Captain Gantu and Reuben to an audience of more students, Twang becomes significantly more powerful, revealing a more muscular form. Catching Twang as he moves around with his new muscles, Stitch finds himself outmatched and defeated by Twang, who captures Stitch inside a pod to deliver to Hämsterviel. However, he crosses paths with Yuna, who, remembering Stitch's protests that Twang was a liar, discovers Twang is in fact one of Jumba's older experiments, redesigned so that Jumba would not recognize him initially. His cover blown, Stitch is freed and attacks Twang when the latter tries to hurt Yuna. While hopeless in battle, Twang is defeated when his former adorers see him in his aggressive, villainous state. Their scorn and disdain cause him to revert to his weaker state, allowing him to be captured. Attributes In his current form, Twang evokes many cutesy touches, such as the heart-shaped mark on his forehead, big and starry blue eyes, and floppy ears. His previous, untransmuted form was large, sickly green, and rather ugly, providing quite the contrast. This goes well with his manipulations, making his crocodile tears and staged acts of despair all the more convincing (if melodramatic). Adding to this is his ability to perform various tasks in a masterful manner to attract attention and adoration (such as being able to expertly maneuver Hiroman's kicked ball around the team and score a goal, despite no prior experience with soccer). In his empowered state, Twang looks more or less the same, but is more muscular and has a second set of arms, similar to Stitch's default, more aggressive state. He also becomes comparatively more sinister as a result. Category:Liars Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:One-Shot Category:Sadists Category:Anime Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Evil Creation Category:Imprisoned Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Incriminators